Another Life
by argwyn2365
Summary: As Guinan watched, Will went to meet Deanna. As he grasped her hands, the aura around each completely encircled them. It began to pulsate and with each beat became brighter. When she could no longer see them, there was a loud POP and both officers were gone.


**So I talked with my mother this morning and she gave me permission to upload her story on here. For anyone reading Finding Family, you will recognize this chapter, but in this is is from a different point of view. In my story it is from Katylinn's point of view. This is where the similarities end. Here Kat gets rescued when she is 6. Please enjoy this story.**

Will sat at his desk going over his report. He had completed it some time ago. But he wondered how accurate it was. Some facts he had included, and some he had omitted. All seemed more personal, than facts on an average mission. He began to reread the report.

As he approached the village he saw very little activity. Many of the crops had been neglected and were dying in the fields. He also noticed that only a handful of children were playing outside. And there were no adults to be seen.

The houses blended in with the dirt road that ran down the center of the village. The roofs were made of some type of grass or reed woven tightly together. The doorways were covered with bright, hand woven blankets.

Out of the nearest house came a child of about five or six Earth years. She ran toward him tears running down her face. As he knelt to her level he noticed her dark hair. As she stopped in front of him he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Please, help my mommy and daddy," she cried. "Please get them help." She grabbed his hand and tugged at it. As he stood, she led him to her home.

The child's urgency outweighed the shock of her touch. He followed her through the doorway into the darkened interior. As his eyes adjusted to the dimness, he noticed a middle age couple. Both were lying on a bed in the corner of the room. On the opposite wall was a fireplace, over which hung an iron pot. In it was something that appeared to be a form of soup or stew. He saw a partially filled bowl on the table. Apparently the little girl had been trying to feed one or both of her parents.

It was obvious that both were in pain, but the man seemed more alert. He turned toward Will as he approached the bed. Will saw no fear in the eyes that stared at him. Only regret, but regret for what, Will didn't know. The man reached out to Will weakly, beckoning him closer.

Will sat on the chair next to the bed. Taking the man's hand in his own. Hoarsely he heard the man whisper, "Please, take care of Katylinn." And he slipped into unconsciousness along with his wife.

"Daddy," Katylinn cried as she tried to scramble across Will's lap to her father.

He stopped her and gently set her on the floor. "Go find a doctor. I'll stay here with them. Now run."

She hesitated bare seconds, before she turned and ran out the door. He could hear her crying for the doctor as she went.

Before he could decide how to handle the situation, Katylinn returned with a man not much older than the couple in the bed. From his slow movement Will decided that the doctor was also ill. Only sheer determination and dedication to his patients kept him going. When it was apparent that he too should be in bed. Will had seen that self-same attitude in both Beverly Crusher and Kate Pulaski before.

The doctor glanced briefly at Will before turning to the bed. "Please take the child outside," he said reaching first for the man.

Lightly touching her shoulder Will guided her outside. Being sure that the blanket fell back into place. He leaned against the wall watching Katylinn. She was staring down at her feet, drawing lines in the dirt with her toe. Her hair fell forward covering her face. It was long and curly. It was also very dark, in a way it reminded him of Deanna's hair when she wore it loose. Katylinn looked up at him and he saw a look of puzzlement on her face before she looked back down.

"Katylinn, how long have your parents been sick?" he questioned softly.

"Always," she mumbled. Not looking up.

"What do you mean, always?"

Belligerent blue eyes met his as she said, "For as long as I can remember." And crossing little arms over her chest, she turned her back on him. Leaning against the wall and starring at her feet again, she effectively shut him out.

Again another memory flashed across his mind. Of Deanna doing something similar when she was irritated with him. So preoccupied with this second comparison with Deanna, he missed the look that Katylinn gave him over her shoulder.

While waiting on the doctor, he wondered around the house. Looking for anything that might tell him what was making the people ill. He found an old bench and carried it around to the front of the house. Placing it next to the door, he sat down to wait. He continued to watch Katylinn through veiled eyes.

Katylinn had been doing some watching of her own. As she edged around his legs she wondered where he was from. She neared the end of the bench opposite of where he sat. She hoped her movements had gone unnoticed, he appeared to be sleeping. He was bigger than any of the men in her village. He had hair on his face; it matched the hair on his head. No one in the village had had hair on their face.

She climbed onto the bench, dangling her feet. When would Dr. Escomb be finished? She wanted to see her mommy and daddy.

The man beside her shifted, causing her to jump. Will tried to get more comfortable. When he moved he had caused Katylinn to jump and inch away from him slightly. She had been slowly and steadily moving toward him. He settled back again to continue the waiting game.

After several minutes, she began slowly to inch toward him again. Her shoulder was almost touching his arm before she stopped moving. She leaned back against the wall, swinging her feet back and forth.

She had been quiet so long that he jumped when she spoke. "What's your name?"

He opened his eyes and looked down at her, "My name is William, but my friends' call me Will."

She sat quietly for a while longer, then, "Can I call you Will?"

"Are you my friend?" Slowly she nodded. Smiling down at her he said, "Of course you can, all my friends do."

Returning his smile, she scooted over close enough to lean her head against him. He resisted the urge to place an arm around her and snuggle her up against him. He had to let her set the pace for their friendship. He knew that she was watching him closely. They sat this way for a long time. He began to wonder if she had fallen asleep, then she finally moved.

Looking down at her, he saw the top of her head coming level with his shoulder. She grinned at him as she settled onto her knees facing him.

"Is it soft?" she asked. Pointing at his chin.

He reached up running his hand over his beard. Tilting his head he replied, "I don't know. Why don't you touch it and see for yourself."

Slowly she reached out her hand. Touching it with only her fingertips. Then she ran her hand up the side of his face as he had done. As she brought her hand back down to his chin he asked, "Well, is it soft?"

Eyes twinkling now she nodded her head, saying, "Yes, it is." Then just as quickly it was gone.

Without turning he knew that the doctor had emerged from the house. He turned to face him and before he could voice the question the doctor was speaking.

"I'm sorry Katylinn. I did all I could; there was nothing else we could have done. You know that. I'm sorry child, they're both gone."

Katylinn jumped down and ran into the house. Will rose quickly following her. He found her kneeling beside the bed. Quietly he joined her and reached out placing a hand on her back. She turned to him then and threw herself into his arms. He caught her small body, holding it to him, and stood. Trying to give her some of his warmth and strength, he carried her back outside. He sat back down on the bench, cradling her in his arms.

She stayed curled in his lap, crying quietly. Feeling the gentle rhythm of his hand stroking her hair and back. Eventually exhaustion overtook her and she fell asleep.

Shortly after the sun had set, the doctor returned. He had brought help, to remove the bodies.

Will sat there until the sky was full of stars. He wondered which might be the Enterprise in orbit around Ganzetpeer. He thought of Deanna and how much easier she could help Katylinn.

It was very easy for him to picture Deanna holding Katylinn and comforting her. Rocking her, talking to her softly until she was quiet. He could see Deanna smiling up at him as he approached them. Katylinn asleep in her arms.

As these thoughts crossed his mind Katylinn stirred. Snuggling even closer. She shivered slightly and he realized that it had grown cooler as night set in. He rose and went inside, carrying her over to the bed. As he went to lay her down she woke. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she refused to let him go. He spoke to her quietly to reassure her, "Let me check the fire Little One and I'll be right back." He stood and covered her with his coat; she curled up beneath it, eyes closed. After he was sure the fire was safe, he returned to the bed. Sitting down, he leaned back against the wall, and pulled her back into his arms. She instantly cuddled up to him, dropping off to sleep again. He too eventually gave in and slept. But some instinct kept them close.

Once during the night she woke, crying out for her father. Will pulled her closer and softly talked to her until she fell back to sleep. He lay there on his side, quietly drying her tears from her face watching her sleep. Until he too drifted off for a few more hours of sleep.

 **Hope you liked this first Chapter.**


End file.
